El Pacto: Una búsqueda peligrosa
by Lawghter
Summary: Luego de la liberación del puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tras un extraño accidente, la directora Minerva McGonagall decide enviar una carta convocando a una anterior postulante para el cargo, sin saber que la misma significará el comienzo de algo mucho más oscuro y peligroso que la simple carrera docente de esta nueva profesora.


**EL PACTO  
****Una búsqueda peligrosa  
**_by Lawghter_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: el Potterverso no me pertenece a mí en absoluto, sino a nuestra amada J. K. Rowling. Lo que sí reclamo como propiedad es a la protagonista de esta historia, que pronto conocerán, y otros personajes, objetos y elementos mágicos de mi invención.

* * *

**I.**

**El regreso**

_Una niña de cabellos dorados amanecía como cualquier otro día, con la persistente somnolencia provocándole bostezos y perezosos parpadeos. Le hubiese encantado abandonarse a sí misma al tentador abrazo de Morfeo una vez más, pero pronto oyó lo que irrefutablemente sentenciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.  
_—_¡Madie! ¡Hora de levantarse!  
__La niña abrió los ojos de par en par, sobresaltada: había estado a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Lentamente y con cierta torpeza, hizo a un lado el embrollo de sábanas que cubría su figura, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama, con los pies descalzos apenas rozándo el frío suelo.  
E__n ese mismo momento, una bella mujer de mirada oceánica ingresó al cuarto.  
_—_Ah, ¿ya te has levantado? —le preguntó a la niña, sonriéndole con dulzura—. Date prisa, en veinte minutos estará listo el desayuno.  
_—_Ya voy, mamá, ya voy —respondió la pequeña resongando, más dormida que despierta. Su madre dejó escapar una breve risita antes de retirarse de la habitación._

_Quince minutos después, la niña, ya completamente despierta, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras al trote, con su larga y brillante cabellera ondeando al compás de sus movimientos. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, pues suponía que tanto su madre como su padre ya estarían esperándola allí, como todas las mañanas. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente arribó a destino, se encontró con que el lugar estaba desierto. Su madre no estaba allí, de espaldas a ella, preparando el desayuno con esmero, ni su padre se hallaba sentado a la mesa redonda que descansaba en un rincón, leyendo la primera plana de El Profeta. El aturdimiento le dejó la mente en blanco por unos breves segundos, mas enseguida se recompuso y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, pensando que de seguro su madre había decidido gastarle una broma para que se levantase antes que todos, para variar, y riendo divertida al imaginarse la cara que pondría cuando saltase sobre ella para despertarla.  
_

_Pero al ascender por las escaleras que la habían llevado al piso inferior momentos antes y abrir la puerta que daba al cuarto de sus padres sin siquiera golpear, descubrió que éste también se hallaba vacío. La sonrisa traviesa que curvaba sus labios se borró automáticamente, dando paso a una expresión de total desconcierto. ¿En dónde se habían metido?  
_—_¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Dónde están? —exclamó la niña, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entró a la habitación y comenzó a buscar a sus padres con apremio, en tanto una creciente preocupación se iba arraigando en su interior, alcanzando el punto de la desesperación al no encontrarlos ni en su cuarto, ni en el baño, ni en el resto de las habitaciones de la morada. Con los nervios a flor de piel y las lágrimas casi desbordando sus ojos esmeralda, la pequeña bajó nuevamente al primer piso a las corridas, con la intención de alertar a sus vecinos de la repentina desaparición de su familia; entonces, a medio metro de las ornamentadas puertas de roble que daban entrada a la casa, se detuvo en seco. Volteó su figura unos pocos grados, y casi se echó a reír del alivio que la embargó de repente. Había olvidado revisar el salón principal, cuya puerta esperaba a ser abierta en una de las paredes laterales del vestíbulo. Un renovado brillo de picardía iluminó los ojos de la niña, quien se dirigió con sigilo hacia la entrada del salón. Posó una de sus pequeñas y níveas manos sobre el frío picaporte dorado, y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta e ingresó de un salto al amplio y oscuro cuarto.  
_—_¡Los encontré! —gritó alegremente, adoptando una pose similar a la de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. No le llevó más que unos pocos segundos reparar en la escena que se presentaba ante ella, al mismo tiempo que sentía algo parecido a un puñal atravesando el punto exacto en el que se hallaba su desbocado corazón._

_En efecto, los había encontrado. Mas no como se imaginaba._

_Su padre se hallaba casi en mitad del salón, con sus brazos abiertos de par en par, como si hubiese intentado recrear una especie de escudo humano; su varita descansaba a pocos metros de él. Su madre era que la que más próxima se encontraba, pero no podía ver su rostro, pues su cabello castaño lo cubría casi en su totalidad.  
__Las dos personas que ella amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo yacían en el frío suelo de piedra, sin reparar en la reciente entrada de la niña al salón, tan quietos y callados como si estuvieran...  
__—¿Mamá...?  
__Con las piernas temblándole incontrolablemente y una expresión de horror marcada en sus facciones como si fueran de piedra, se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su madre, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Muy despacio, extendió un brazo hacia el rostro de la mujer, y apartó suavemente los cabellos que le impedían observarlo con libertad. Unas gruesas lágrimas empañaron sus ojos ante la mirada opaca y vacía de su madre, carente de expresión. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su agitada respiración; un irrefrenable sollozo se escapó de sus labios.  
_—_¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya basta, esto no es gracioso! —chilló con voz muy aguda, poniéndose de pie de repente y contemplando sus cuerpos pálidos y silenciosos. Miró en derredor, en busca de alguna pista, alguna señal que pudiera explicar aquella situación. Casi enseguida, algo captó su atención de inmediato. No muy lejos de ella, una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos verde esmeralda le devolvía una mirada aterrada y a la vez anonadada, desde lo que parecía una pequeña ventana redonda y enmarcada en oro. No tendría más de veinte años de edad, y al igual que la niña, no era capaz de apartar la vista de la figura que se hallaba ante ella. Entonces se fijó mejor en el recargado marco dorado que encerraba aquella imagen, y cayó en la cuenta de que aquel objeto, que había tomado por una ventana, era en realidad un espejo.  
__Ella era esa mujer, y esa mujer era esa niña... o lo había sido alguna vez.  
__Haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano, se obligó a desviar su mirada de allí, para posarla nuevamente en los dos cuerpos inertes que yacían ante ella.  
__—¡Vamos, ya basta! ¡Levántense! —su voz sonaba ahora más grave y potente, con un inevitable dejo de autoridad. Se arrodilló por segunda vez junto a su madre, aferrandola por los hombros y zarandeándola con fuerza—. ¡Levántense! ¡Ya basta, dije!  
__—No puedes hacer nada por ellos.  
__El oír aquella voz le provocó un brutal sobresalto, no sólo por haberla tomado por sorpresa, sino por lo dolorosamente familiar que sonaba...  
__La joven se reincorporó bruscamente cuan alta era, y al voltearse para observar al emisor de esas palabras, se le cortó la respiración.  
__—¿Tú...? —fue lo único que logró articular luego de unos breves segundos que se le hicieron eternos, en tanto sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones se volvían cada vez más aceleradas.  
__—No puedes hacer nada por ellos —repitió el muchacho que se había materializado inesperadamente en la sala. Su cabello blancuzco le daba un aire extraño a su pálida figura, como si fuera una especie de fantasma o aparición. No obstante, lo que más desconcertó a la joven fue que, por más que lo intentase, no era capaz de discernir el color que sus ojos presentaban en aquel momento. —Y tampoco puedes hacer nada por mí —agregó entonces, manteniendo un tono de voz monótono e impasible.  
__—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás...?  
__—Ya es demasiado tarde. No puedes hacer nada... Mejor preocúpate por ti misma.  
__La rubia frunció el entrecejo de forma pronunciada. Le temblaba el labio inferior.  
__—¿Por mí? Yo no...  
__—La oscuridad se extiende con alarmante rapidez, lo absorbe todo a cada segundo que pasa... Está consumiendote, atrapandote. ¿No era precisamente eso lo que querías evitar?  
__Una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo ante aquella críptica declaración. Casi sin proponérselo, su mirada se redireccionó abruptamente al espejo que había contemplado momentos antes. El impactante tono verde esmeralda de sus ojos brillaba con refulgente inocencia, mas en las profundidades de su mirada se removían sombras oscuras... Una figura macabra tomaba forma en su interior, opacando el verde brillante con su __abrumadora oscuridad... Los ojos de la joven se tornaron de repente tan negros como la noche, para rápidamente dar paso al rojo vivo, idéntico al color de la sangre... Sangre que derramaría sin piedad en una noche terrible e inolvidable... Sangre que jamás volvería a correr por las venas de todos los seres a los que alguna vez había profesado su amor..._

—¡NO!  
Como si un resorte se accionara desde su espalda, una joven de veintiún años despertó sobresaltada, víctima del terror, justo cuando el Astro Rey comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente por sobre el lejano horizonte. Gotas de sudor perlaban su níveo rostro, que en aquellos momentos se veía más pálido de lo normal, dándole a la joven el aspecto de hallarse padeciendo una terrible enfermedad.  
Sin poder evitarlo, bajó de la cama de un salto y se posicionó frente a un inmenso espejo que cubría gran parte de una de las paredes de su cuarto. Su cabello no era rubio, sino bruno como el azabache, pero sus ojos seguían siendo verdes y brillantes. Permaneció varios minutos contemplando su reflejo fijamente, como esperando que algo extraño sucediese, que una repentina transformación se llevara a cabo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero ni sus ojos ni su cuerpo sufrieron cambio alguno.  
—Fue sólo una pesadilla... Una maldita pesadilla... —se dijo a sí misma, cubriéndose el rostro con sus dos manos, e intentando serenarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un sueño de aquellos, y siempre que éstos se manifestaban imploraba para sus adentros que fuese la última vez. Pero nunca cesaban, pues los recuerdos, los terribles y eternos recuerdos, aún seguían allí, agazapados en su alma, aguardando la ocasión propicia para tomarla desprevenida una vez más, para perturbar su conciencia, para impedirle olvidar...  
—Ya basta, Jessica. Contrólate —apartó las manos de su rostro, y enfrentó a su propia mirada, que le devolvía una expresión fría y desafiante—. Están muertos. Están muertos y nada puede hacerlos volver. Lo único que puedes hacer, es asegurarte de preservar tu propia vida. De otra forma, nadie más lo hará por ti... —frenó su monólogo de forma algo abrupta, pues una imagen viva y fugaz cruzó por su mente al pronunciar aquellas palabras: una noche oscura y sin estrellas, una torre alta e imponente, y una conocida figura de barba y cabello castaños convocando una protección mágica lo suficientemente poderosa para resguardarlos a ambos... resguardarlos de un inminente y fatal destino...  
Dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado y cargado de furia, enfadada consigo misma por permitir que su debilidad viese la luz una vez más... No podía dejar que eso volviera a suceder. Sabía lo que estaba en juego.  
Sin detenerse en sus cavilaciones un solo segundo más, le echó un último vistazo a su propia imagen, y apresuradamente se dirigió hacia una enorme puerta corrediza que cubría casi en su totalidad otra de las paredes de su habitación (tras la cual se ocultaba el inmenso armario que poseía la muchacha), decidida a iniciar el día con normalidad, como si su sobresaltado despertar no hubiese sucedido en absoluto. Sin embargo, cuando apenas se había desplazado unos pocos pasos en la dirección deseada, sus oídos captaron un ruido... un sutil y constante golpeteo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Su vista vagó por unos instantes a su alrededor, y enseguida divisó al causante de aquella repentina interrupción de sus planes inmediatos: una impaciente lechuza se hallaba posada en el alféizar de su ventana, clamando su deseo de ser invitada a ingresar al golpear suavemente el vidrio con su pico. Jessica se apresuró a aproximarse a la ventana, y la abrió de un tirón. Sin hacerse esperar, el bello ejemplar de plumas oscuras y ojos redondos y ambarinos desplegó sus alas con suavidad, sobrevolando el interior de la habitación de la pelinegra hasta posarse sobre la pulida superficie de un escritorio que descansaba a pocos metros de su cama. La joven volvió a cerrar la ventana, y acto seguido contempló al animal por unos momentos, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. La razón de su extrañeza no se debía a la aparición de un ave poco común (más aún a la luz del día), cuyo único propósito consistía en entregarle una carta misteriosa a su destinatario, pues en eso se basaba el medio habitual de mensajería entre los magos. No, más bien era a causa del horario... ¿quién le enviaría una carta tan temprano por la mañana?  
Con la curiosidad palpitando en su interior, como cada vez que una incógnita se presentaba ante ella, se acercó por fin a la lechuza con la intención de apoderarse de la carta que le había sido enviada; ésta respondió dócilmente, levantando una de sus pequeñas y negras patitas, a la cual llevaba atado el mensaje que le habían encargado. Una vez que la muchacha logró deshacer el nudo, y con el sobre ya en su poder, el ave remontó el vuelo, henchida de orgullo al haber cumplido su misión exitosamente. Mas de repente se encontró con que la ventana por la que había entrado momentos antes estaba cerrada. Algo ofendida, la lechuza ululó quejumbrosa, intentando captar la atención de la dueña de la casa. Pero ésta parecía haber entrado en un estado de bloqueo mental, pues al dar vuelta el sobre -dirigido a Madeleine Jessica Dankworth- con el fin de abrirlo y revelar su contenido, vio algo que no se esperaba en absoluto, aún a pesar de haberlo deseado con dolorosa intensidad tiempo atrás...  
El escudo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería resaltaba con claridad en la mancha de cera rojo oscuro que sellaba el sobre. Los ojos de Jessica divisaron el león, la serpiente, el águila, el tejón y la enorme hache del centro, uniendo los cuatro estandartes, como si no existiera nada más maravilloso y a la vez inquietante sobre la faz de la tierra. Una serie de imágenes se sucedieron con rapidez en los confines de su mente, como una vieja película que por años hubiese aguardado a que llegase el momento de empezar a correr... Una lágrima rebelde surcó las tensas facciones de la joven, que no atinaba más que a contemplar, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, el tesoro que sostenían sus manos. Intentando controlar el temblor de las mismas, despegó el sello de cera que mantenía el sobre cerrado, extrajo el pergamino que éste contenía, y al desplegarlo leyó:

"_Estimada señorita Dankworth:_

_En vista de la reciente liberación del cargo de profesor/a de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se ha reconsiderado la petición del puesto que usted efectuó en abril de este año. He vuelto a revisar su curriculum, archivado desde el día de su postulamiento anterior, y considero que es usted la persona indicada para impartir la asignatura. Si aún conserva sus deseos de enfocarse en la noble labor de la docencia, la esperaré el día 28 del corriente mes de agosto con el fin de concederle una entrevista formal. Le ruego me notifique con anticipación su respuesta, ya sea afirmativa o negativa._

_Se despide cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall.  
__Directora."_

Sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino de una punta a la otra, asimilando las palabras que se hallaban escritas en él y su significado, y una vez que llegaron al último punto marcado con tinta negra, permanecieron clavados en él, mientras su mente terminaba de poner sus ideas en orden...  
Un fuerte golpe logró devolver a Jessica a la realidad, quien se giró con brusquedad. La lechuza que le había llevado aquella carta, en un reclamo impetuoso y desesperado de atención, había colisionado fuertemente contra el vidrio de la ventana, provocando una ínfima rajadura en el mismo, al tiempo que el animal se desplomaba contra el suelo de la habitación, desmayada a causa del cabezazo que acababa de darse. Ignorando olímpicamente al ave, la pelinegra, que según parecía había recuperado su energía y su determinación, se precipitó hacia el interior del armario, en el cual guardaba, además de sus innumerables prendas de vestir y algunas antiguas y valiosas joyas, un enorme baúl forrado de cuero negro, el cual reservaba para viajes de real importancia.

En ese momento daban igual el cómo y el por qué, pues una sola cosa estaba clara para ella: era hora de regresar a Hogwarts.

* * *

**NA**: _¡Buenas, muy buenas a quien sea que se haya decidido a leer este primer capítulo! Antes que nada, gracias, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al comienzo de esta historia que apenas comienza y que, espero, todavía le queda mucho por terminar._

_Acaban de conocer a Madeleine Jessica Dankworth, la protagonista de esta loca idea. Y antes de que alguien piense que se trata de un error, aclaro que sí, se ha hecho uso de sus dos nombres: su madre la llamó "Madie" (por Madeleine, claro está), y ella misma se llamó Jessica. Esto ha sido adrede, no me he confundido ni nada por el estilo, y espero que pronto (o no tan pronto, pero algún día en el futuro) conozcan la razón._

_No tengo mucho más que decir, sino que realmente espero haberlos atrapado con este inicio, o al menos haber captado algo de su atención. Ah, y que le dedico este primer capítulo a **Zarket**, pues él conoce muy bien a Jessica, y creo que le gustará ver que de a poco podrá leerla otra vez._

_Se agradecen enormemente las lecturas, y por supuesto los reviews. :3_

_PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! Para que se vayan dando una idea de la época, esta escena que acaban de leer transcurre en el año 2016, lo cual significa: tercera generación._


End file.
